Letters
by JazzGirl123
Summary: A relationship built on a misunderstanding and mistaken identity, leaving a certain pink haired girl miserable and heartbroken. What can she do when the love of her life is marrying her sister, who is perfect at anything and everything? Why would he choose her, a nobody, over perfect Ami? Will anyone realize the mistake made or will her letter be her final goodbye? Amuto


…

_Today is the day of the wedding; I don't know how to describe the pain I feel right now._

_It's not really pain, though. It's more of a rueful feeling that makes me want to cry in the corner. _

_I hope he doesn't ever find out about this letter; he deserves her and she deserves him, and I don't want to ruin that for him._

_It's ironic, isn't it? I mean, he fell in love with her through a letter and here I am writing a letter that he won't understand. He has that letter in wallet; I saw it when he accidentally dropped it. _

_She smiles every time he brings up the letter and they always end up in another world when people ask about it, so they never finish explaining what exactly the letter contained._

_It's a sweet but cliché story of how they met, you know. _

_They were in high school; he was the school's hottie but he was also such a loner. His mysterious and somewhat cold personality made the girls swoon over him. She was no exception._

_After nearly two years of gawking and fantasizing, she wrote him a letter and snuck it into his bag when he wasn't looking. She waited around the corner and watched him read it at his locker. She hadn't been brave enough to put her full name, just her surname and first initial._

_An eyebrow rose and his eyes widened slightly as he said to his friends that he recognized the girl who wrote the letter. Her eyes lit up and a smile crept onto her face; she couldn't believe he recognized who she was. She left the scene with a content feeling._

_The next day, he walked into school and confronted a certain girl in front of her locker. He asked if she wrote a letter to him and she slowly nodded, her face flushing from having her crush so close to her. He then asked her out on a date and she sputtered for a second before grinning and accepting._

_Since then, they had been inseparable; of course, not everyone was happy about the two of them dating but people learned to accept because they thought the letter thing was romantic._

_However, there was one person who could accept it and yet never feel satisfied._

_When I was fourteen, I bumped into Tsukiyomi Ikuto and fell in love. Silly, I know; what fourteen-year-old knows anything about love?_

_I dreamt of marrying him, though it was irrational of me to do so, and everything else, but I could never even muster up the confidence to talk to him. If I ever had the chance to, I would act like a total idiot and stammer over my words._

_Finally, two years later, I gathered up enough courage to write him a letter and leave it for him. _

"_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto, **_

_**I know this seems weird and boring, since you probably get a million letters from dozens of other girls that are much prettier than me and are more suitable for you, but I just wanted to let you that I really like you.**_

_**You must be thinking, 'oh god, another fangirl who's in it for my looks and money'.**_

_**Honestly, I don't care about that. Yes, you're very handsome, but I have no right to judge a person for simply their looks. **_

_**You act cold and distant, but I can see that you really care for others. Even though you pretend you're not related because of her brother complex, you're always there for your sister and play the older brother character when you see douchebag guys leering at her when she's not looking. You brought a cupcake with a pacifier ring for the girl that was picked on because she talked like a baby and referred to herself in the third person.**_

_**You enchant others with the way you play the violin; people think it's cool that you play it, but I think it's sweet because I know it's special to you. I don't know the specific reason why you play the violin, but I can tell that the one you hold means something to you because you always hold it dearly to you and your sister always smiles sadly when she looks at it.**_

_**Even though you pretend you don't care, you have a way of making others open up and reveal their true selves to you; I wish one day you would do the same for others and let the world see who you really are.**_

_**I know this whole letter seems odd and random, not to mention a bit stalkerish, but I guess I just want to make my point.**_

_**I really do like you a lot and even if you never give me a chance romantically, I want you to know that I'll always be here if you ever need to talk to someone.**_

_**Hinamori A."**_

_Oh, Ikuto, you silly cat-like boy…_

_I waited around the corner to see your reaction and I was pleasantly surprised when I heard you tell your friends that you knew who the girl was. After all, I wasn't exactly popular at school._

_The next day, I was looking through my locker when you sauntered into the school and headed my way. You said you read the letter and then asked, "Will you go out with me?"_

_Now, I should have been jumping up and down with joy, but I felt as if someone had shot me in the heart and left me to bleed out on the ground. _

_You had walked right past me and asked out Ami, my younger sister._

_You picked the wrong girl, Ikuto._

_I don't blame you; she was perfect for you. She was only a year younger than the two of us, since she was a sophomore, and she was everything I wasn't. She was gorgeous, with her silky brown hair and shining topaz eyes, and she was upbeat and energetic. She was kind and talented; she was friendly and warm. She was even best friends with your sister, Utau._

_She wrote you a letter too, but the contents of the letter were never said out loud so she had no idea that you had mistaken her for me. _

_I chose to stay quiet because I saw how happy you were. The rest of high school was a ray of sunshine for the two of you after that, but to me, it felt like hell…more so than usual._

_While Ami starred in the school plays and out bested everyone in the talent shows, I stayed in the library to read my books or hid under the bleachers to work on my latest painting._

_She was on the cheerleading team and went shopping with her friends after school; she got asked to prom by more than a dozen guys. _

_I was in the art club and worked at the nearby restaurant; I got snickered at and teased because no one would ask out the "freak with pink hair". I did my best to hide it by wearing hats and hoodies, but it was a failure._

_People always asked, "Oh, how did you two meet again?" _

_They would share loving looks and she would say that she had admired him for a few years before she finally got the courage to write him a letter. The asker would always look surprised because she was so outgoing. He would then say that he had expected the letter to have the usual content, with the girl's confession of undying love and how she wanted to have his babies so they could be a happy family in his giant mansion in France, but was surprised when he read the true contents of the letter and the deep confession of sincere feelings._

_The person would then ask what the letter could have contained to win over the loner that was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She would always blush and he would smile goofily as he kissed her forehead or cheek, looking into her eyes when she tried to avoid his. _

_She usually only mustered a "I just put my feelings into it" before she got lost in his beautiful sapphire blue eyes, the conversation ending as the person smiled at the couple before leaving to give them a moment. _

_Now, six years later, they're getting married on the anniversary of the day the letter was delivered with him being twenty-one and her twenty._

_My sister was so excited and everyone, including her, was crying. I was no exception, though I was crying for a different reason._

_I'm happy for the two of you, I really, truly am, but I can't help wish that I was the one getting married today…not Ami._

_I don't think I can attend the wedding; I'll do something I'll later regret. My best friends, Nagi and Rima, keep telling me to fess up but I can't ruin their relationship._

_I can't go living like this either; I'm going to move somewhere far away and change my name so they can't find me. I love them, but I can't stand living this lie for the rest of my life._

_If anyone ever finds this letter, please tell my sister that I'm sorry and that I truly do wish her the best. Please don't look for me either or ask Rima and Nagi for the address; I haven't told anybody of my decision._

_Hinamori Amu (imagine how different my life would be if I had the courage to put my full name six years ago)_

A single tear fell down her cheek and onto the paper as the said slipped out of the reader's hands.

"Oh, Amu…" Rima murmured as she looked around her best friend's childhood bedroom.

She remembered walking over to the Hinamori household to help the family prepare for the wedding that was to happen later that day, and Midori had asked her to get Amu from her room. The introvert hadn't come down at all that day and didn't answer her phone or the door.

"She's probably reading with her headphones in again," Ami had said teasingly as she and Utau experimented with makeup. "I love her, but I wish she would get her nose out of those books and put on some makeup so she could find a love like mine!"

Rima had simply shaken her head, saying that wasn't Amu's character, before going upstairs. She had to pick the lock because no one answered the door and was surprised to find the room empty. Most of the pinkette's belongings were gone and the only thing that had stood out was a crisp white envelope on the desk.

She had shrugged and opened it, expecting something simple like Amu had planned a surprise for her sister or something like that since that was something the girl would do, not expecting a painful heartbreaking revelation like that.

The blonde knew Amu's feelings and what exactly had happened with the letter, but she had never realized how miserable the poor girl had been the last six years.

The doorbell rang and Rima looked out the window in surprise, seeing the delivery truck for the bridesmaids' dresses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing, folding the letter and placing it into her pocket as she walked downstairs.

Midori looked up from the cake she had been decorating and the smile on her face disappeared when she saw Rima's expression. "Rima-chan, what's wrong? Where's Amu?"

"I don't know," whispered the blonde. "Sorry, Midori, but I have to go somewhere." She ran out of the house without saying anything else.

Quickly pulling out her phone and dialing her boyfriend's number, she waited until he picked up and exclaimed, "We have a problem!"

"What happened? Are you alright?" Nagihiko asked worriedly.

Rima would have smiled at how she was the first thing he asked about, but there was something more important to worry about.

"It's Amu; she's planning on leaving because of the heartbreak that stupid letter gave her!"

"Rima, where are you? You're not going to confront Ikuto, are you?"

"No; I'm going to pound his face in, but that's not the point! We have to find Amu and stop her from doing this!"

"…alright, meet me at the airport, okay? Don't do anything to Ikuto, Rima."

"…"

"Rima?"

"No, I'm sorry, Nagi, but he deserves to know. We owe Amu that much."

…

Amu sighed as she leaned over the railing, looking at the view in front of her. It was really the perfect day to get married, but not if the love of her life was getting married to her sister.

"God, I'm messed up," she muttered, leaning away from the railing and going back to her table on top of the Eiffel Tower. She had only arrived in Paris a few hours ago, having left Tokyo early in the morning after writing her soul into that letter for a second time.

She sighed as she looked at the book she was reading, picking it up and reading the summary once again. Why was so she so obsessed with romance novels? Were they painful reminders that she could never have the one man she ever took interest in?

"Damn authors," she stated, sitting down and opening the book that would break her heart even more than it already was and leave her crying into her pillow for weeks.

…

Rima held Nagi's hand as they sat in the church, listening to the organ play as Ami walked down the aisle in her beautiful white dress.

"Nagi," she whispered when they began to say their vows. Tears were in her eyes; they hadn't seen their friend at the airport and he had refused to let her go confront the couple, saying it was best not to do something rash.

The purple haired male squeezed her hand softly. "I know, Rima, but Amu wants them together."

"That idiot," she said quietly. "If I ever see her again, I'll strangle her." He chuckled softly and kissed her temple as the couple finished up their vows.

"Does anybody object to having these two wedded?" The priest asked the gathered crowd, waiting a few moments. "If not, then I may now pronounce you…"

"I object."

Everybody turned to Ami in shock and disbelief.

"A-Ami?" Ikuto exclaimed, stunned. He looked hurt. "What…what are you doing?"

"Ikuto," started Ami softly, tears in her eyes. "The letter that you have in your wallet…is that the letter you read before you asked me out six years ago?"

The blue haired violinist nodded, not understanding why she was bringing that up all of a sudden.

The twenty-year-old let out a laugh, but it sounded hollow.

"Ikuto…six years ago…you fell in love with a girl because she left you a sincere letter and signed it as Hinamori A, right?"

Again, he nodded, and Midori gasped as she dropped her camera. Tsumugu looked at her in confusion. Rima stood and looked at them in shock while Nagi pinched his nose, shaking his head.

Ami took off her ring and handed it to her supposed-groom.

"That letter you read, Ikuto…that letter was written by my sister, not me," she announced and everyone gasped as his eyes widened. "You never told me what was written in the letter and I never asked, and we never told anyone either…we had no idea that our relationship was a lie."

She looked at Ikuto, smiling through her tears. "Ikuto, six years ago…you picked the wrong girl. It was Amu who wrote you that letter and it was Amu who kept quiet when you asked me out because she's always been the kind of person to sacrifice her own happiness for someone else's."

"How did you figure it out?"

Everyone turned to Rima, who was staring at them with tears also in her eyes. "How? When?" She looked away and clenched her fists. "If you tell me you've known for years, I swear I'll punch you in the throat!" She covered her face with her hands and Nagi stood, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Amu left a letter explaining that she was the one who wrote the original letter-not Ami-and that she wished the two of you happiness, but couldn't be around you anymore so she left sometime either late last night or early this morning; she didn't say where she was going and she claimed she didn't tell anyone either," he explained, receiving several gasps.

"I figured out a few minutes ago when we were in the dressing room," whispered Ami, placing a hand over her mouth as a new round of tears began. "Poor Amu…" Her maid of honor, Utau, reached over and gave her a hug as she looked at her stunned brother.

"Ikuto," she said softly, amethyst meeting sapphire. "Go…go find her."

Ikuto, the man who had fallen in love with a girl who had written him a letter, the man who had mistaken that girl for her younger sister and completely ignored the love of his life as he began a life with the other, the man who thought he had found happiness but was living a life of lies, the man who wondered why he had fallen in love with a girl who sounded and acted almost nothing like she had seemed through her letter, the man who would sometimes catch her older sister giving him sad, pitiful looks when no one was paying attention, was the man who received encouraging looks from those who knew the truth and he ran from the church.

He would search and search, but he would never find her. She had changed her name and forced herself to find someone else, living in a faraway place as she pretended to be someone she wasn't.

After nearly ten years of searching, he stumbled into a Parisian café and collapsed at the counter. The hostess appeared, a pretty young woman with light green hair, bounced over and took his order before leaving him alone.

"Idiot, I'm such an idiot," muttered twenty-nine-year-old Ikuto, running his hands through his raggedy blue hair as he stared into his coffee. "I should have just confessed back in middle school instead of ignoring her for years…"

Someone chuckled next to him and he turned to find a young woman with a hoodie.

"I know that feeling," she said. "I loved someone-hell, I still do-but they never returned my feelings so I moved on and found someone else." Her voice changed. "I love him, but I love my husband too."

Ikuto was confused and then somebody called out, "Ah, Ran!"

The woman looked up at the blonde haired man that entered, kissing her cheek cheerfully as he greeted her. "Hello, Tadase," she said, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I was worried when you didn't pick up your phone," said Tadase, and Ikuto assumed that this man was her husband. "Are you alright? You always get so depressed on this day."

"I know, I know," said the woman-Ran-sighing. "It's something that happened a long time ago, that's all. I'm sorry for worrying you." Another forced smile appeared on her features. "Shall we go home?"

"Of course," exclaimed Tadase, smiling brightly as he remained oblivious to the distress his wife felt.

The woman turned back to the counter and finished up her coffee as she placed some Euros on the counter before turning around and walking out the door. Before she did though, she glanced back at Ikuto and he found it impossible to move as she smiled sadly at him, her topaz eyes meeting his amethyst ones briefly.

And then she was gone.

…

Ikuto stared at the paper in front of him in disgust. "What the hell is this?"

Amu looked up from the manga she was reading and her eyes widened. "Hey, why are you looking through my stuff?"

"Don't avoid the question; why are you writing…fanfiction about us?" Ikuto demanded, thrusting the paper at her. "Is this your messed up way of confessing to the Kiddy King or something?"

The pinkette chuckled as she realized what he had read. "You stupid cat; I wrote this when I was, like, twelve. Why would I want to confess to him when he's happily married to Utau, and I'm somewhat happily married to you?"

"So you're _not _in love with Tadase?" Ikuto confirmed and she rolled her eyes as she got off the couch and stood, kissing his cheek.

"You're cute when you're jealous," she remarked, giggling when he made a face. "No, I am not in love with Tadase, idiot. It was just something I wrote a long time ago and forgot I had."

Ikuto nuzzled his face into her neck, making her gasp quietly as he murmured, "Good; you're mine."

"Ikuto…the…the kids are upstairs!"

"They're dead asleep," replied the violinist as he picked up his wife and kissed her passionately, leading her upstairs.

The piece of paper that he had been reading dropped to the ground, forgotten.

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**What the hell was this? I don't know. I was planning on making a depressing tragic story over a misunderstanding where Ikuto is marrying Ami and Amu commits suicide or something like that, but then I realized I was pretty much copying my own story "Fate's Cruel Decision" but I liked what I had written so I scrambled to come up with an ending.**

**But then I realized that if I wrote another tragedy, you people would be jumping down my throats and making me guilty so that I'll write a happy ending anyways so there. I saved both of us some time.**

**Anyways…sorry if it was kinda crappy; not my best work and the ending was really random.**

**Don't hesitate to tell me if you found any mistakes or what you really thought!**


End file.
